The Editorial
by RockingouttoPinkFloyd
Summary: A page from the editorials Daily Prophet on February 13, 2009. In memory of Valentine's Day, which is tomarrow. Happy V-Day everybody! Read, Review, and Enjoy!


~ Emily here. This is a Valentine's Day Special. Hope you like it! Remember, none of this is mine. Read and Review. Thanks! Happy V-Day! ~

The Editorial Page

Dear Reader,

These are the editorials for today, February 13, 2009. We here at the Daily Prophet wish you a happy Valentine's Day. Remember, when shopping for roses for that special someone, make sure there are no Horn-nosed Hartlets hiding there. They make you sappy and dewy, you know. Thank you all for reading the Daily Prophet, and have a wonderful day filled with love and romance.

Editor-in-chief,

Luna Lovegood

**************************************************

Article One:Excuse me, but don't you think that Valentine's Day is a little overrated? I mean, why do you have to have one day to tell the person you love that you love them? Shouldn't everyday be like this? Why must you be compleled to buy flowers and candy on February 14 to show that you care? If you care, and the one you care about cares back, shouldn't that be enough? Why must we spend galleons apon galleons on frivous things? I mean, let's use some logic here people.

- Hermione J. Granger

Article Two:Well, guess who's not getting anything for Valentine's Day this year? That's right Hermione, you. You are not getting anything for Valentine's from me. So, there. No candy, no card, no book, nothing. Ha.

- Ronald B. Weasley

Article Three:Hermione, Valentine's Day is a day we celebrate the one we love; it's not about candy and cards. It's about going all out for that special someone, because you do care and do love them. Valentine's Day is not for the mind, it's a day that the heart rules supreme. And candy is mainly for people giving to friends and family. If you are truly intimate with someone, you give them something special. Valentine's Day is a glorious day, and you should losen up a bit and get dressed up tomarrow. It's about taking special care of the one you love. And, if I'm not mistaken, you are going somewhere very special tomarrow night. I thought it was overrated.

- Harry J. Potter

Article Four: Harry James Potter! That information is 100% private! You don't need to be telling the world how I'm going out on Saturday night! And what if I'm just going out with the man I love to get some air and a change of scenery? It is Saturday night.

- Hermione J. Granger

Article Five: Har har Hermione. Got you there. Har har. You thought you were so smart, but it looks like you're not! Hehe! Harry got you, and you just don't want to admit that you were outsmarted!

- Ronald B. Weasley

Article Six: Um, Hermione? The guys got you there. You're not right at everything, and this is one of those rare cases when you're not. It's fine, don't flip out. Valentine's Day isn't for the sensible or logical. It's for the passionate and brave. Just because those aren't the qualities that you come by naturally, it's cool. You're going out tomarrow with Viktor Krum. Now hush. You know you secretly love being dote apon, and don't even try to deny it.

- Neville Longbottom

Article Seven:Not passionate and brave??? Neville, do you have your head screwed on straight?? I am Hermione Jean Granger, brightest witch of my generation, and I will not be spoken to that way! Have you forgotten that I too was in Gryffindor? The key characteristics of a Gryffindor are passionate and brave! You numbskull!

- Hermione J. Granger

Article Eight:Herms, calm down. It's okay. Don't work yourself into a tizzy over them. They are just boys. Dumb boys at that. Well, except for Harry. But I can not vouch for my brother. It's okay. You need to relax or you'll get wrinkles sooner. It's okay if you don't value Valentine's Day that high. I don't either. But it's nice to be pampered a bit, don't you think? Relax, and don't worry about it. It's gonna be fine. I'm your best friend. Trust me. They are stupid.

- Ginerva M. Weasley

Article Nine:How come it's always you four in the Editorials? Why can't we read about someone else for a change? Like, someone who matters? I mean, who cares what you think all the time? Sure, it's torable every now and then, but you shites are in here everyday!

- Draco Malfoy

Article Ten: SHOVE OFF MALFOY!!!

- Hermione J. Granger, Harry J. Potter, Ronald B. Weasley, Neville Longbottom, Ginerva M. Weasley

********************************************************

Dear Reader,

This is once again your editor-in-chief. If you find anything that you have read offensive, or would like to coment, call 1-800-TOO-BAD!. Thank you.

Luna Lovegood

~ So that's that. Tell me what you think. Thanks! ~


End file.
